


Silver and Fox

by SamaelSutcliffe



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Chinese Mythology & Folklore, F/M, Fox Spirit, Huli Jing, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kitsune
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 22:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaelSutcliffe/pseuds/SamaelSutcliffe
Summary: Set in China, an old and ledgendary Spirit Hunter, Li Qiang Xu, and his son Jun, go on a hunt together in pursuit of a Huli Jing. The old man works to make his son a ledgend as well, to replace him when he passes. They find tehe spirit as she is called to a man, and a fight insues. They pursue the spirit to her home and split up, only for the younger man to find an adolescent pup. She explains to him that her mother is not the evil Spirit Hunters think she is, but before anything can be done, the spirit is beheaded by Jun's father before he and the pup. The adolesent spirit hides herself. Li Qiang asks if his son has seen any sign of pups, and he tells his father no.(Disclaimer: This work is inspired in part by a short story on Netflix.)





	Silver and Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undertaker, or, Jun Xi, becomes a ledgendary spirit hunter under his aging father who sired him for the purpose of replacing himself. He becomes a well known hunter just as his father and together they are often hired and well paid to save someone from a haunting or other grief spirits can cause.
> 
> Undertaker's father dies in his old age, and he recalls one of the last missions they completed together. Undertaker did not kill a child spirit, but had mercy on her, and she does not leave his head, even a year and a half later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in the years following the Treaty of Nanking, presented by Queen Elizabeth and signed by herself and the Daoguang Emporer of China - August 29, 1842. This was the first of a series of agreements dubbed the "Unequal Treaties" by the Chinese. The peace deal ends the first Opium War, Hong Kong is taken over by Britann. Soon, the second opium war will began and China will lease the rural New Territories — the mainland area adjacent to Kowloon and 235 islands — to Britain for 99 years.
> 
> Characters are on one of the Islands near Hong Kong. Bristish rule begins in these territories begins as the story does.
> 
> (This story is inspired in part my a short story I saw on Netflix.)

Jun Xu laid in his small bed, finally able to sleep after a he had finally given into a home made concoction he had made himself for this problem. He was tense and dreaming.

Not long ago, Jun’s father, had died. Li Qiang Xu was a well know Spirit Hunter. For more than 55 years, he had been more reliable, and responsible for the deaths of more spirits and monsters than any other hunters in the region. His purpose to himself and for hire was to keep people safe from the evil that hunted them by hunting them himself. But a little over a year and a half ago,Li Qiang Xu found himself truly aging. Now nearly 70 years old, the legend’s reign began to come to an end. Realising his mortality in his midlife, the man sired a son to replace him, Jun Xu.

 

"Hold the water, she will be here soon..!" The aging but still legendary Li Qiang Xu said to his son as he dreamt. Jun nodded to his father and pulled closer the large, but manageable casket of blessed water, listening as the man in the housing complex moaned and cried through his opened window.

It wasn’t their last hunt together, but it was most prominent in Jun’s mind as he recalled his father in his final two years. They had been hired by a rich marina manager to kill a spirit who had bewitched his son. He claimed that he’d met a woman who manipulated and seduced him to drive him mad. His heart was broken every waking moment. He talked about her and praised her all day, singing of her beauty, her voice, her charm…! He was distracted from his job, he was pushing away his friends, he could focus on nothing else! But the true curse were the effects of her enchantment which plagued him in the night. The dock master’s son became completely mad with want, need, and lust. He screamed and called for the deceitful woman all hours of the night without rest, until morning came and he was exhausted. 

This spirit was a Huli jung. The man worried that soon, as the legends told, the woman would soon visit him in the form of a fox,not as the beautiful woman, and that she would kill him as he wept for her. Jun and Li Qiang had been hired to kill her before that happened.

Jun, 23 years old at the time of the mission, had been becoming a legend himself. Rumours spread about his hunting abilities, his strength, and his seemingly unrelenting will to kill had even earnt him a name; The Undertaker. His white skin and hair made him even more frightening - some thought that he had become white because he was wise, but in truth and in secret, the man only had a skin condition, albinism, to match him to the moon.

Jun turned his head from around the pillar which concealed he and his father in shadow, raising his green eyes to the man in the window, who was growing ever louder. The man laid in his bed, bouncing his hips and crying out for his love to return to him. He grunted and moaned in primal rage, and he wept and called to her, begging to see and have her again. Jun watched as suddenly, the man stood up and presented himself before the window, fully erect, sweating, teary eyed, and hot. 

“Oh my love! Oh my Anji li na! You have come to me!” Jun looked down again to see a beautiful woman suddenly on her feet before him, looking up into the window. She was the most stunning woman Undertaker had ever seen. His mouth opened as he recalled her beauty in his dream.

Her hair was the brightest of reds, twisted onto a soft buns and braids and decorated with gold chains and small jewels. Her bangs chopped straight but for one piece against her forehead which was longer than the rest. She wore beautiful Chinese garb of pastel pinks and deep reds, loose around her slim and perfect body but at her waist where it clung to her slim shape. She was smiling a gorgeous, entrancing smile as she looked up at the man in the window. She began to speak in a sweet, gentle tongue, telling the man that she was here.

Jun’s watched in his dream as father readied his sword, waiting for an opportunity as he watched the woman. He remembered in his mind only now that his father refused to look at the spirit’s face. Undertaker did not follow suit. He looked right at her as she approached the building, her feet never even touching the ground as her form moved to stand just beneath the window, where she and the man met each other’s eyes. She was stunning beyond comprehension, and her effects were stronger on lustful men. That must be him, Jun realised. But he could not look away from her dark, reddish brown eyes, and her naturally red lips. 

She affirmed once more to the man that she was here and posed like she was going to leap up to him, when suddenly, before the eyes of all three men, a large, fluffy tail fell out from the bottom of her skirt. Following were two white ears on her hear, foxlike, soft, very pretty. The man in the window seemed not to care at all. Li Qiang gripped onto his sword more tightly, and Jun watched in interest and entrancement, waiting respectfully for instructions from his father. He still kept the basil of water close.

Before the Huli jing could finish her crouch, Li Qiang ripped through the air with a sharp blade which aimed for the creature’s head. Silently, without even an acknowledgement of his presence, Anji li na bent and missed the sword.

No words were spoken by the spirit as a fight began. She dodged every move, and kicked Jun’s father. She kicked his face. Claws extended from her fingers as the transformation continued, and her teeth grew into frightening, canine fangs. She used them to attack the legendary man, but she was more defensive than attacking, but Li Qiang was on the attack. She was clever and sly like a fox, and she moved slickly, but he could take damage and did not back down. She wasn’t frightening him. No, to him, she was a bewitcher of men, evil and disgusting, deserving of eradication along with all spirits like her.

“Jun! The water! Throw it on her now!” Li Qiang said, just as he continued to pursue her. The man in the window still screamed and moaned.

“Leave her to come to me! My wife! My love!”

 

It was half too late. The woman had half transformed now, three tails, claws and fangs, a nimble and slimmer body. But the splash of water made her scream and hiss, a combination of blood and smoke tearing from her pores, and this she was trapped in this imperfect form, and the spirit began to run.

“She is stuck in this half body! She can’t reach her true form! Chase her!” Jun’s father said, and in ordinance with his own instructions, ran after her as well, sword drawn and ready. Jun followed immediately, and soon his younger, faster body was in the lead.

Anji li na lead them to a temple, destroyed by time, but for strong columns and rocks to hide in. There was greenery and shrubbery around, perfect for concealing food, herself, or other things.... and this was cleary her den.

The old man chased her up the stairs into the half castle. Jun circled to the back, and the duo could trap the spirit inside. But, as Jun ran quickly as he could around the small archeological site and began up the stairs, something bright white caught his eye.

A few steps from a bush, a small fox pup was peeking out. Behind her beneath the bush a hole was dug that fit its size and was clearly a sort of nest. 

The pup was small, about adolescent age. It was white, just as the form the spirit was trying to transition into was, It had one of the soft and fluffy tails he had seen slip from below Anji li na’s skirt. It’s black eyes were huge and frightened, and it stared at the young man when their eyes met. 

Suddenly, before Undertaker’s eyes, the pup began to transform into a girl, about 15 years old. 

The being elongated into the body of a tall, female, about halfway through teenagerdom. Remaining was her white, white skin, ears, and single, graceful tail. She also had the claws of wolf, and each of her teeth were razors. It seemed she was unable to exist in a completely human form yet. She did not have clothes like her mother did.

She was stunning. She was small and thin. Jun watched as her hair changed from the roots from the pure, snow white which was her fur and into beaming locks which rivalled that of the woman spirit. The red hair looked as if it had never been cut. It was long and hung down freely to her hips. Her eyes were still terrified, wide, and frantic, but the empty and animalistic black had been replaced by dark blue. 

“My mother isn’t what you think! Why are you pursuing her? I need her - leave her alone!” 

Undertaker’s face changed to one of disbelief, like he was being lied to. He squinted slightly at the small girl with the fox like features.

“Your mother is harming a man and was going to kill him. We were hired to stop her.” Undertaker said cooly.

“That’s not true! He’s been chasing after her! He begs and screams for her, and she cannot escape from his sounds in her head! She goes to him to keep him quiet!” The girl’s eyes began to glisten from wet.

Undertaker felt torn, suddenly. Looking at a young girl, so precious, so human, begging for her mother’s life. His legend before him, his father trying to kill the evil spirit; he was torn. 

He looked towards the back entrance of the temple, hesitant to move, but before any decision could be made, the spirit and elder together appeared. They stood, posed in battle at the top of the stairs amidst a fight. Anji li na turned her gaze towards her nest, looking to see if here baby was still there and safe. In the instant of her distraction, Li Qiang raised his sword, and savagely, she was beheaded before Jun and the pup in a graphic scene of crying out, followed by squirts of blood and a collapsing body. The mother’s head bounced down each step, lifeless and bleeding, until it landed between Jun’s feet,

Before she could be seen, the child, a small fox again, disappeared into her nest to hide, but for her black eyes which stared at Jun.

“Got her!” Li Qiang, panting as he wiped sweat from his face with his sleeve. He began down the stairs, putting his sword back down at his side. “Any sign of pups?” He asked. All evil had to be eradicated. All spirits which tormented must be wiped away.

Jun panted as well. He looked towards the pitiful, frightened eyes of the baby fox, and then tore his eyes back onto his father. He whom he had never let down before.

“No.” A lie.

The pup snuck deeply into the bush and ran away from the back end. In seconds, she was out of sight and gone.

Jun woke up, shaking in his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the years following the resignation of Hong Kong to Britan after a treaty offered by Queen Elizabeth, called, The Treaty of Nanking - August 29, 1842. This is the first of a number of orders the Chinese call ‘Unequal Treaties’. This treaty under the first Opium War.


End file.
